Nine Walkers for the Nine Riders
by Chibi Lenne
Summary: Gandalf the Grey has fallen into the darkness with the Balrog in Moria. Now, they must turn to the guidance of Aragorn to lead them to Lothlorien. But they need 9 walkers to match up with the 9 Nazgul...will they find a new companion in the Silver Wood? (


****

Nine Walkers for the Nine Riders

Not everything that comes out of the dark land of Mordor is evil, or is it? Long before the arrival of the Dark Lord, Sauron, elves of sorts dwelled in the mountains of Mordor, hence the elvish writing on the ring. 

__

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, as nazg gimbatul,

ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul"

Which in turn translate in the common tongue, to something that even the most powerful of wizards fears to speak. And many fear to hear the words.

__

"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,

One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them"

In this time of darkness, why is it we fear a tiny ring? A ring of power, that we very rarely see with any but the elven lords. Why do we automatically assume that everything that comes from the dark lands is evil as the one who created this evil ring of power? Perhaps…we are wrong.

***

"Gandalf! Gandalf!" Frodo woke up yelling out gasping for breath he placed a hand over his chest, they had yet to reach the trees of Lothlorien, and Boromir had talked Aragorn into letting them rest, even if it was for a few moments. 

"Are you alright Frodo?" Sam asked, looking over at his master and friend, worry etched visibly on the features of the young hobbit's face.

"I'm all right Sam…just a bad dream is all," Frodo explained and stretched his arm out. He could not shake the images of Gandalf, falling into the darkness at the Bridge of Khazâd Dum, the Orcs chasing them to the hills of the mountains. Too much had happened since the company of the Ring had left Rivendell, and it was all because the One Ring must be destroyed. 

"Come…we must make for the Forest of Lothlorien before nightfall, these hills will be filled with Orcs if we do not make haste," Aragorn said helping Merry and Pippin to stand up. Boromir was about to protest, when he realized the seriousness of what would happen if the Orcs found them out here. None of them were prepared to fight, with the loss of their wise leader, Gandalf the Grey, they were starting to break in spirit, for it was Gandalf they all depended on. Now, they would turn to Aragorn.

"Aragorn is right, come…make haste Gimli…and Legolas, come, we will have time to grieve when our dark deed is done," Boromir said as he stood and held a hand down to Frodo, the Ring Bearer. Grabbing his hand, Frodo stood, Sam close behind him, they would have to run, to make it to the edge of the concealing trees of the Silver Wood before the Orcs came after them. And ran they did. 

***

"They are coming…" a feminine, and musical voice spoke. The Lady in White, Galadriel, stood beside her mirror, a pitcher of water close at her hand. Very few had looked into the mirror, those that did, Galadriel choose herself. 

"Do you wish me to go with the archers and meet them at the edge of the forest?" another woman asked. This elven woman was different than most, for she had dark brown hair with blond streaks, her eyes were a dark cobalt blue in colour, yet she had the pointed ears, and prominent high cheekbones of an elf.

"No, I wish you to remain here, you will meet with them at the council," Galadriel said and turned to the girl, a smile crawling over Galadriel's lips. 

"As you wish, Milady" the woman said and stood up from where she had been sitting on one of the marble benches in the Lady Galadriel's garden.

"Sing…Androthiel…fill the forest with your lovely song," Galadriel said with a smile and walked away from her. The other woman, Androthiel, smiled and turned to walk up a set of stairs, opposite the way Galadriel had gone. 

__

"Iire i' ringwe en' hrive kanoire

Elenn'ner dome kaiv lvanwa re

E' i' fanya en' i' anar

Lye kaiv oht e' rosa

Nan' e' kaimel

Amin sal' cor lle essa

Ar' e' kaimel

Lye kaiv omenta au'

Iire i' ere ar' orodie lanta

Ar' lye kanoire a' te en' reie

E' i' mori amin cor ya tilya

Tilyaie amin eller

Amin kaiv arma eller

Ar' n'alaquel au' "

That song, was heard throughout Lothlorien as the company of the Ring, that passed through the Mines of Moria, entered the city, where they were led, to the Lady of the Wood. The Lady Galadriel. 

(Author's Note: Alrighty, don't worry, Androthiel will make more of an appearance and actual story line will be more apparent later on in the story. I might up the rating to NC for later chapters, but *shrugs* what happens, happens. Oh, by the way, Androthiel, is actually my elven name. Cool ne? Oh translation for the song Androthiel sings, for all of you who have the FOTR CD is Track 17. I translated it myself into Grey Company Elvish…for those of you who don't know that…here's a translation.

When the cold of Winter comes

Starless night will cover day

In the veiling of the sun

We Will walk in bitter rain

But in dreams

I still hear your name

And in dreams

We will meet again. 

When the seas and mountains fall

And we come, to end of days

In the dark I hear a call

Calling me there

I will go there

And back again. 

Okay, that took a while to translate so dun steal it on meh . Hope you enjoyed ^_^) 


End file.
